Huracán bajo tierra!
by astartea
Summary: Freddy Krueger en el teatro... Las hormigas son lo peor... Su semen es la salvación...Paranoia compartida por tres estudiantes en una charla en la facultad de derecho


**HURACÁN BAJO TIERRA **

**O**

**¡QUÉ NO ME ENTERE YO QUE ESE CULICO PASA HAMBRE!:**

****

**Autores: ** Nacho, Toñeras y Elena.

**Nota aclaratoria: **Con esto no ganamos ningún dinero, porque si ya nos pagasen algo de esta mierda, sería lo último antes de que el mundo muriese. Esta es una obra de ficción, nada de lo que en ella se cuenta ha pasado ni suponemos que vaya a pasar. Si pasa, que nadie venga a quejarse, es pura coincidencia.... Lo cierto es que algunos personajes nombrados si que son reales. Al final de la historia hay un breve resumen biográfico de los mismos.

Me he dado cuenta de que fanfiction ha creado una página alternativa de ficción original (fictionpress), pero es que paso de tener las historias separadas, y como ya putearon bastante quitando los NC-17 (y luego no los respetó ni dios,jeje) La ficción original la subiré en algún otro sitio. He estado dudando mucho tiempo si subir esta historia en "Pesadilla en Elm Street" o en "Barrio Sésamo", pero al final he optado por lo primero, porque esto tiene mas que ver con una pesadilla que con un erizo rosa que va en bolas por el día y se pone pijama para dormir. 

********************

Se levanta el telón y aparece Freddy Krueger (para que no diga nadie que esta historia no trata de él) con dos folios guarros: en el primero se ve un dibujo de una ciudad atacada por unas hormigas gigantes en medio de una tormenta eléctrica que ha producido un ciclón (Nacho, no lo puedo subir aquí, sorry). En la parte de atrás de ese folio y en la de delante del segundo, aparece escrita una historia, que dice así:

**HURACÁN BAJO TIERRA**

Fernando García Vicente, actual justicia de Aragón, sugirió a las Cortes un plan de protección y conservación del medio ambiente urbano, promovido por la ONG "Salvemos a las hormigas de la ciudad", al que se oponía un solo grupo parlamentario, liderado por Guallart, que defendía, al contrario que el resto, que las hormigas eran del tipo objetivo del delito y, por tanto, un peligro para las personas.

El grupo político del señor Guallart era el PPPDP (Partido para la Protección de los Pechos de Dolly Parton). Evidentemente, ante esta mínima oposición, se sacó el "Plan sobre protección a las hormigas" adelante, y se puso en marcha.

Ocurrió lo impredecible: Guallart y su gente estaban en lo cierto, un presentimiento negativo corría por sus venas, una sensación angustiosa que desencadenó la reacción contraria, prácticamente injustificada, que protagonizaron en las Cortes, y no se equivocaron, ya que los afiliados al PDP sabían que no se podía salvar a semejante amenaza, ya que estaban cavando su propia tumba.

Una tarde del año siguiente a la ejecución del "Plan de desarrollo físico y mental de las hormigas", una gran tormenta producida por una baja presión de componente norte con vientos de levante cayó sobre la ciudad. Los truenos y los rayos proveyeron de energía eléctrica a las hormigas, que unida a las vitaminas que se les suministraba les hizo mutar hasta llegar a un tamaño considerable. Las hormigas, lideradas por la reina del hormiguero, decidieron atacar la ciudad.

Primero las afueras de la ciudad, así que se decidió crear una ciudad – de sitio y se cerraron las entradas a la ciudad, y se hicieron trincheras. El Gobierno no sabía que hacer, así que decidieron llamar a la única persona que había avisado del grave peligro: el señor Guallart. El señor Guallart primero intentó reunir un ejército de universitarios para idear planes para vencer esta peligrosa amenaza.

La respuesta no tardó en darse: se constituyó un ejército muy bien estructurado: En primera línea, Guallart dispuso a todos aquellos estudiantes "pijos" para que los temibles monstruos tuvieran gran cantidad de carne que comer y de esta forma saciar el horroroso apetito que les caracterizaba; en segunda línea se dispuso a los profesores de facultad, por su alguna hormiga no había pillao cacho y en última instancia, aquellos que tenían alguna posibilidad de derrotar a semejantes bichos, o sea, el Señor Guallart y unos pocos afortunados, como yo.

Las hormigas, tras merendarse a los escuadrones 1º y 2º (pijos y profesores), decidieron crear subterráneos para entrar al centro de la ciudad. Entonces, el Gobierno reunió a un grupo de asesores, capitaneado por la Bruja Lola y Pozi. La Bruja le dijo a Marcelino Iglesias que sólo podría salvarse la situación regando a las hormigas con el semen de alguien que hubiese bebido sangre de perro dálmata.

Ya sólo quedaban unas pocas docenas del ejército de Guallart, así que hicieron una última reunión desesperada, y Guallart pidió a sus fieles que dijeran lo que sabían hacer mejor. Nacho dijo que apagar fuegos, Toño el spider-man, la Elena no sabía hacer nada, y así cada uno dijo algo. 

Hasta que de pronto se oyó una voz que decía "a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas", así que llamaron a Pocholo para que ideara él un plan final, para acabar con las malditas hormigas.

Pocholo se sirvió voluntario para desatar el plan propuesto por la bruja Lola: cazó un dálmata, le cortó la cabeza y su sangre la ofreció a Guallart, que gustosamente se echó un trago. Después, la bruja, con colaboración de Pozi, se puso caliente y comenzó a hacer un stripptease frente a Guallart y mientras le aumentaban los huevos gracias a la desproporcionada segregación de esperma que su cuerpo estaba produciendo, entró Pocholo en acción, que se acercó por detrás y agarró con sus 20 dedos la enorme tranca de Guallart y tras un movimiento inusual, éste comenzó a escupir SEMEN como un aspersor.

Entonces Toño el Spider-man lo recogió en sus cavidades corporales (orejas, boca, ano,...) y se lanzó como un kamikaze contra el batallón de hormigas, matándolas a todas y muriendo heroicamente.

Desde entonces, la ciudad vivió feliz y Guallart se hizo millonario como actor porno.

 Fin.

Se cierra el telón. Se vuelve a abrir y salen los papeles rotos y Freddy Kueger potando y gritando "agggggg, que asco de historia"

******* 

Titulo de la película???????????????

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Solución: Lo que hace el aburrimiento tras escuchar durante tres años seguidos la misma charla del mismo pesado!!!

****************

**Personajes (in order of appearance):**

**Freddy Krueger:** Como él mismo. Hombre que aparece en las pesadillas de todos los niños en Elm Street, con cara de pizza Napolitana y un jersey mogollón de sucio. Ah! Y los cuchillos, que es lo más jodido...

**Fernando García Vicente:** Justicia de Aragón. Es algo así como el defensor del pueblo, pero con más historia y bastante más pesadito...

**Guallart:**  Profesor de Derecho Penal, bastante, por un lado y por otro (se cambia las gafas) ejem.. No, en serio es majo, y si lee esto comprenderá que es una inocente chiquillada que no ha de afectar a nuestras notas en su asignatura.

**Bruja Lola**: Futuróloga, médium y bruja que si le haces algo te pone dos velas negras, porque ere´bazura!

**Pozi:** Personajillo marcianoide que anda haciendo una  L al revés, o mejor dicho,  una T sin el palito de arriba a la izquierda. Que gusta de acusar a la gente de haber tirao la fruta y de ir borracha (tiene conexiones vitales con amparo, manuela y amarrosa, pero no sabemos con que profundidad)

**Marcelino Iglesias**: Presidente de la CCAA de Aragón. Tiene barbas.

**Nacho:** Él mismo (y es verdad que apaga fuegos, que nadie se crea que es coña!!!! También toma mucho café y pone caras muy graciosas y le gustan los makukis)

**Toño:** Él mismo (si, hace de spider-man, y es el protagonista de la historia, aún contra su voluntad, porque es muy modesto y no le gusta resaltar)

**Elena: **Ella misma. Más conocida por esta página como Astartea ( y no es verdad que no sé hacer nada! Eso dolió, pero ya me vengué, escribiendo el final de la historia)

**Pocholo:** Nieto de Franco y ex yerno de Suárez. ¿Quién le habrá rajado la cartera? No, en serio, yo quiero ir a una de sus fiestas de 5 días en Ibiza....

**********************+

Bueno ¿qué tal? Supongo que esto solo lo leerán Nacho y Paula, y puede que Olga, pero es que estaba de niñera con mi hermana y me aburría, y así me he reído un rato.

Nos vemos


End file.
